The way of the Warrior
by xXSilvermist-CullenXx
Summary: You all know Nathan Algren's story, but did you know his daughters story? Join as Anastasia Algren fights against then for the Samurai and falls in love with a Samurai along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Anastasia but i prefer to be called Anya. My Father, Captain Nathan Algren, and i are in Japan to train the Japanese Army.i have Brown eyes and Brown hair like him, i am meant to be married at my age but i have not been pushed into Japan i am to help translate since i am fluent in Japanese along with French, German and Welsh.

Father and i were in Japan, i was getting strange looks from women because i was wearing black pants, navy blue button-up shirt with my hair in a bun which was hidden under my black hat.

Father, Bagley, Mr. Graham, and i stood outside the Emperor's audience chamber, waiting to go inside. Mr. Graham kept fussing about the way we looked, for each knew what a great honour this was and wanted to look our best. The two military men were completely silent as they stood, unmoving while i was freaking out inside, i never can cope with a lot of people looking at me.

the door opened and we were allowed inside. Mr. Graham talked us through the ritual of meeting the Emperor. I already knew the ritual because i had read everything about Japan,the customs and i know Japanese, so i followed alongside the three men without the help of Mr. Graham's instruction.

Finally, we bowed in front of the Emperor at the closest they would likely be allowed. we stood up and Omura said, as per ritual,

"The Divine Emperor Meiji bids you welcome. He is grateful for the assistance your country offers. We hope to accomplish the same national harmony you enjoy in your homeland."

The Emperor spoke out then, saying, "_Omura_,_ ask them of the American Indians."_

I smiled slightly hearing his soft, if you like, voice but she quickly wiped her face of all emotion when she remembered that she was in court. Omura continued to question Bagley and Father about the American Indians on the Emperor's behalf.

Bagley answered the first set of questions. The Emperor then asked, "_Ask Captain Algren if it is true that they wear eagle feathers, paint their faces before battle and that they have no fear?"_

Omura translated quickly for the Emperor.

"They are very brave," Father said simply.

Mr. Graham bowed her head slightly and translated it to Japanese.

After he finished speaking, the Emperor stood up on his throne, astonishing the court because of Japanese customs. Mr. Graham said for the two officers' benefit, "Bow." i already knew and was bowing half a second before them. i told Father this before on the ship.

In my peripheral vision, I could see that the Emperor had gotten down from his dais. That alone greatly surprised.

Against my better judgment, I looked up slightly at the Emperor. I saw that Father was doing the same. The Emperor looked at the two of us before saying in somewhat halting English,

"Thank you very much." He surprised them still further by bowing to them. She bowed lower still, and Mr. Graham told the others to as well.

The three of them waited for the Emperor to ascend to his dais again before standing up straight and exiting in the proper, ritualistic fashion.

'''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,''''''' '''',,,,,,,,,,,

Later that same day, the six of them went out to the training fields to begin the training of the Japanese arher. we went to stand in front of the new recruits that stood quite disorderly in ragged lines.

Mr. Gant yelled out some rather obscene things to them, which none of them understood but which made them at least pay better attention. Not much later, they all stood at attention in lines.

"Well done, Sergeant," Father comment.

"When ye understand the language, Sir, everythin' falls intuh place," he commented in his Scottish accent.

Father walked forward and began to walk along the first rank of the new recruits. Mr. Graham followed and translated for him. "The first rank will kneel, rifles at the ready," Father yelled out.

Quickly, Mr. Graham yelled the translation. He kept ordering the soldiers, while he kept yelling out the translations.

it was like that for days and those days turned into weeks and in those days i had gotten the army uniform, i must say it was quite itchy.

,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''',,,,,,, ,,,'''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,'''''''''',,,,

A few days into the training, Father motioned for me and Mr. Graham to follow so that he could speak with Hasegawa.

"What can the General tell me about this man, this samurai, Katsumoto?" Father asked.

Quickly, Mr. Graham spoke to Hasegawa in his native tongue. He answered and she quickly translated. It continued like that for several minutes as Father attained much information about the samurai, though he clearly did not know that Hasegawa was samurai, i knew because i started talking to him, getting to know him

He continued by asking a most controversial question, "Who supplies their arms?"

i translated to Hasegawa who gave a response, though i already knew the answer. Either way, i said to Father,

"Katsumoto no longer dishonours himself by using firearms."

Father looked greatly surprised. He asked to clarify, "He uses no firearms?"

"Katsumoto follows the old ways. To them he is a _hero_," i said with a slight smile because of the fact that they have held on to their old customs.

"How well does he know this man?" Father asked bluntly.

"The General and Katsumoto fought together for the Emperor," Mr. Graham clarified.

"He fought with the samurai?" Algren asked, not believing his own ears.

"Father, He is samurai," she said, frowning slightly.

He turned to look at Hasegawa, a speculative look on his face. Hasegawa bowed his head slightly to Father, showing his pride in being a samurai.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, me, Mr. Graham, and Father met together to speak of the Japanese. Mr. Graham stood on one side of the room saying, "You must understand, Katsumoto pledged his sword to defend the emperor. The say a samurai's sword is his soul. They're paradoxical people, samurai. I've been trying to write a book about it for years, but they keep very much to themselves." He sat down as he spoke.

i was standing by the book shelf looking at the books, there was so many books.

Gant stepped forward and said, "The bastards are still wearin' armour." He laughed as he finished speaking while i rolled my eyes,still looking at the books.

I turned to face him,slightly smirking

"Yes, and while the Irish were still comporting themselves in loin cloths, these chaps were already the most sophisticated warriors on Earth."

Mr. Grant looked at me, laughed and patted my shoulder.

"still witty like your mother" i slightly smiled when he said that,i don't remember her.

"I need more detailed information of their battle tactics," Father said, leaning forward with a knife in hand that he had been using to peel an apple.

"I have more books just waiting to be translated" Mr. Graham said,

"Oh, the Captain'll be speakin' the lingo in no time! You should hear him blatherin' on in Blackfoot," Gant said.

"Really? Another linguist? Oh, capital! Oh, come on, Sir. A word or two in the savage tongue. Just 'hello' or 'good-bye', or no! No! No! 'Cut his tongue out and boil him in oil'," Mr. Graham said eagerly.

he really should not be asking this, Father hates these questions, it could only get worse by asking him about how they kill or something.

"Early day tomorrow, Cap'in. It's about bed time, isn' it?" Gant said after a couple seconds of silence, hinting to Mr. Graham to drop the subject.

"I've always had a dread fascination with scalping. I never quite understood its technique," Mr. Graham said enthusiastically.i turned back to the books and hit my head lightly on it.

I stared at him for a second in shock. _How _She looked from Mr. Graham, to Father, to Gant, and back again. When my eyes met Gant's, my eyebrows rose, as did his.

Father began to speak, and I dreaded what his mood would be after this as soon as he began to speak.

He said, "Imagine someone who hates you with the utmost intensity grabbing a handful of your hair while you lay prostrate and helpless."

"O," Mr. Graham said as though the way Father was speaking was merely for theatrical effect. He chuckled, too.

Father stood with a strange look in his eyes. _He wants Mr. Graham to understand some of what he went through_.

"Then scraping a dull blade of a rusty knife around your scalp with a saw-like motion…And let your imagination grasp, if you can, Mr. Graham, the effect of a strong, quick jerk," Father continued, walking slowly closer to grab Mr. Graham's hair as demonstration. He put the point of a knife at Mr. Graham's throat. "On the turf of your hair, to release any clinging particles would have on your nervous system," he continued.

I was watching them, while Mr. Grant came over and put his arm around me because i hate father describing this to me.

"You'll have some idea of how it feels to be scalped…Mr. Graham," Father finished, releasing Mr. Graham.

Mr. Graham continued to smile for a little longer. However, Father was staring him down. His smile soon faded as he realized what he had done.

"How soon can you translate those books?" Father asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"Right away," Mr. Graham said, trying to smile again.

"Just delighted you're taking such an interest in samurai," he said with a smile as he put a hand on his scalp nervously.

"I don't give a damn about the samurai. I wanna know her enemy," Father said, sitting down and taking a long drink of his he has Alcohol, the amount of scars i have on my body because i had to get him from pubs.

"I shall not sleep until it is done," Mr. Graham said uncomfortably. "Ah," he said as Father threw back a shot of liquor. He stood up and said in recognition, "Sake… I bid you good night."

He walked away, though before exiting the room, he turned to me and said, "Good night, Miss Algren."

"Please call me Anya," i said, grabbing a book off the shelf that was a story of a Samurai.i hid the title from the men and nodded to Gant and said,

"Good night, Mr. Gant."

"And good night to you, Lass," he said good-naturedly, smiling a little.

i hugged father, he hugged back and kissed my forehead

"good night Papa" i said with a my room i sat on my bed which was a mat and a lamp to read the book, for the rest of the night i read the book until i fell asleep

A few days later, the arher was given firearms. Truthfully, I was nearly scared senseless of these untrained recruits being allowed such a lethal weapon.i kept as far as i could from them which was not very far.

"I suppose we should be grateful they're all firing in the same _direction_," Father said, watching them fire.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Sir," Gant said supportively. I pressed my lips together to stop me from giggling

Father went over to personally teach one of the recruits how to shoot. As he did that, I noticed Bagley, Omura, Mr. Graham, and Hasegawa walking toward them.I don't know why but Bagley looks at me in a may i do not like.

"Father," i said quietly, drawing my attention to the men coming.

"Nathan!" Bagley called a second later. I gulped, knowing Father did not think much of the man who used to be, and was again, his commander.

me and Father walked over to the little group, and Bagley said, "Katsumoto has attacked a railroad at the border of his province."

"We cannot govern a country in which we cannot travel freely. He must be stopped now. her railroad is a priority for this country," Omura said.

Father and i looked over at the recruits for a little while. He shook his head and said, "They're not ready."

"The rebels don't have a single rifle. They're savages with bows and arrows," Bagley said. how could he say that, if they were savages then how have they stayed the was they have this long, unlike the rest of Japan

"Whose sole occupation for the last thousand years has been war," Father pointed out.

"You have superior fire power and a larger force. I am ordering the regiment to move against the rebel Katsumoto. Track down and engage him," Bagley said, not even trying to reason with Father.I glared at him but it was hidden by the shadow over my hat.

Father glared at him for a second before turning around and going to the shooting targets. As he did, he told the same soldier to load. A little later, he called out, "Mr. Graham, tell this man to fire at me."

"I beg your pardon," he said, staring at him in shock as was i, why does he have to prove a point?

"Tell this man, if he does not shoot me, I will kill him," Father yelled, cocking his gun and aiming at the man.

Mr. Graham raised his eyebrows for a second before saying the same to the man in Japanese. When he finished, i threw Gant a wondering look.

"Captain, if I might have a word," Gant said tactfully. However, Father fired at the man who nearly trembled in fear, but did not load.

"Load!" Father yelled, firing a shot that took the man's hat off.I jumped back almost into Bagley but thankfully i didn't.

Finally, the man began to load, fear making him fumble a lot with his equipment. "Faster! Faster!" Father yelled before firing another shot.

The man finally finished loading and took aim at Father. He looked extremely hesitant and fearful. "Fire!" Father yelled after several seconds of no action, "Fire! Ute! Ute!" He fired another shot.

i bit my bottom lip as The man fired. It hit the hay bales behind Father. The Captain lowered his arm, and for a couple seconds looked much like he regretted not getting shot.

Father walked back. As he passed the recruit, he clapped him on the shoulder. When he passed Bagley, he said, "They're not ready."

"The regiment leaves at 6am!" Bagley yelled.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as i went to my room packing my thing in one small bag to put on the horse and put my diary under my sock and pant leg, a knife under my belt and a few things like food and others either in hidden compartments in my pant leg and under my jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just before dawn when the horses were starting to be loaded. The sky was a lovely lilac color; i was riding a beautiful stallion that was chestnut,i was wearing my normal black pants, black boot, very dark blue botton-up shirt,navy jacket with my dark hair loose in my hat.i checked i had everything which i did thankfully.

The soldiers had wound up a steep mountain pass; but i couldn't think of anything but death. i was not afraid but i do not want it to come so early.

we finally stopped at another mountain clearing, a thick fog surrounding them like a silver veil falling over the old and beautiful trees. Thick leaves of a deep green were a low roof above them; the trees tightly together besides the opening they had halted within. A few large oaks dotted the inside of their cage; a walled pen that men would probably die in that day. i had stayed by my Father as i thought it was the safest thing right now,Father broke her hypnotic state.

"Mr. Graham- ask the General how the samurai plan to attack."

i glanced at Father, translating the request to General Hasegawa. The General nodded and explained their tactics to him.

"He says they will come straight on, push forward and keep attacking…" he paused, looking up to Father. "He says there is no samurai word for retreat." i could feel a cold rush through my body with my throut went dry and the hair on the back of my neck stand, and there was another break for a moment as the General seemed to perk up. He spoke almost silently to i; who fearfully relayed the information to Father. my voice almost cracked as i barely whispered the words this time.

"He says they're coming."

…

Colonel Bagley's voice caused i to jump in fright. The flight of a bird, or a twitch of a squirrel's tail; anything that might signal some kind of assault made her almost spin around in terror. No one seemed to be amused this time; as long as Bagley was now around.

"Captain, have you stationed soldiers to guard the supplies?"

Father looked confused at his inquiry, but only turned his head slightly to answer. The supply train was at the very back of the fleet, away from danger. "Yes."

"Who is overseeing them?"

"No one."

Father's face immediately tensed for a moment, adjusting his weight in the saddle. He knew where this was heading.

"Mr. Graham, will you accompany me to the supply train? We don't want it to be the subject of a surprise attack." Bagley turned his horse, as Graham happily complied. They were gone within mere seconds; heading towards the supply train like this was something like procedure and not a cowardly act. Father,Me and Bagley both knew that a surprise hit on the supply train was very unlikely.

"I'm going to kill him." Father muttered as Grant cursed under his breath.

"A waste of good ammo." Grant responded to his remark, his words the last sounds that faded into an eerie silence. Slowly he began to check his two revolvers, the small clicking of the chambers sounding like thunder ringing off the wall of fog before them.

i looked at Father,who nodded at me, before we went out he said a place for me, behind a tree,i slowly went behind the tree. As i felt the tentsion build up i took out my bow from behind me and grabbed an arrow.

Suddenly there was the sound of horses running. A fixed solid rumble could be heard beyond the wall of vision, becoming louder and louder as it came in our direction. Scores of steeds, galloping like a storm through the sky. Soldiers were literally shaking with fear; and i had to stop myself from doing that.

The sound stopped.i got the arrow ready to fire.

The stillness was shattered by a whispering that at first i didn't understand. After a few moments realizes it is the close to voiceless soldiers, saying prayers in to their known and even unknown gods. Another voice eased itself into the mix.

"Sergeant Grant, order them into staggered firing position." Father spoke, rising slightly onto his toes in the stirrups. It may be a quick attack; or not. All he knew was that he was about to have another adrenaline rush that comes with each battle. Grant repeated the phrase, holding one of his revolvers up to a firing state.

"Staggered firing position!" i translated holding onto a strong voice. i watched as The soldiers slowly prepared to fire, the first row sinking into a kneeling position and the second standing behind them. i didn't know how to stand the agonizing tension.

i didn't know who saw it first; me or Father; but a figure slowly formed in the fog. It looked like some kind of ancient beast- on horseback and gliding like a ghost. He wore an intricate, horned helmet and flowing samurai armor. No colors were present, and all i could see was the haunting silhouette in the fog, like something from a terrible nightmare. Slowly another appeared, and then another, until unimaginable numbers stood in front of them. i, and the Imperial Army, were i would not show fear.

The soldiers stood petrified, gawking at the samurai or dropping to their knees and praying. One fainted from the overwhelming pressure. Grant orders them to hold the line; seconds later i translated it with difficulty. i didn't think they heard me, but it didn't matter much. They didn't care for much of any kind of orders, especially ones given by a woman. They held their positions.

As if a mute and blind signal were gave, the army started to charge with such intensity beyond my understanding. The horses' hooves pounded the ground without pity, and the men let out battle cries that chilled the blood. Polished metal spears and swords flashed ominously in the silver lighting.

Father roared for them to fire.

i screamed the translation and Soldiers everywhere were fumbling with their guns, some panicking and running away. It was complete and utter chaos.

Father tried once more to command the soldiers to hold the line, but it was too late. The Samurai attack with such power that i knew i would be haunted for the rest of my life; even if my life only last a few more minutes. Those soldiers who tried to flee were run through with a spear or cut in half with a sword. Those who tried to reload their guns clumsily were showered with a swarm of samurai arrows.i started shooting my arrows as they came, got all the ones i shot but they kept on coming. I watched as they came through as Father screammed out for a they stared to fall back i shoot trying to keep them safe but it was no use,Soon it was every man for himself. i saw an arrow come for me, my horse went on his hind legs and i jumped off as He fell to the ground. I stared shooting as more and more of the Samurai came to us.I looked over and saw Grant being stabbed, i screamed out for him, running to get to him but i was blocked off.

The howls- of pain, death, frustration, even victory; filled the air. I saw one Samurai coming at me as i shot him, one came behind me and cut my side but not too deep.

i saw a samurai in black armor collide into Father; somehow managing to stay mounted as Father and his horse were knocked to the ground. i ran trying to help him but i was stuck in the shoulder and back of the leg, i fell to the ground in pain. Another samurai came towards Father, charging with a balanced spear and aiming for his target. i saw Father flip the rider onto the ground and kill him with his own spear.i got up again, i reached for another arrow but there was no more of them, i got out my sword out and started fighting but i was knocked to the ground as belly was cut, i stayed on the ground i was bleeding too much.

Through this battle i noticed an unmoving figure; that at first she suspected was already dead. He was still mounted on his horse, and was wearing a black mask along with a horned helmet He had been the first samurai she had seen; and she studied him now as he stared at the passionately fighting Father.

i watch as Father fighting off a collection of samurai. He was surrounded and outnumbered by a dozen to one; but still fighting heroically.I tried to get up but i could not.i winced as my body hit the floor again.

Father threw himself at one samurai, killing him before his shoulder is ripped by another samurai's lance. He growled and snapped the lance off, leaving part of the blade buried in his chest. Another samurai cuts his side, and yet another slices his forehead in such a way that blood began to run down his face and into his eyes.

As the circle began to close on him, Father widened it by spinning around with the lance, a flag still hanging off the end of it. A white tiger was against a blue background on a ragged battle flag; that was blowing in the wind with the same fervor of life that Father had. It seemed almost magical; and i observed that the masked samurai noticed this too.

There was silence, except for Father's grunts as he spun around time and time again.

i was getting up again, i got the smallest of smiles as i got on one knee and one foot, now push myself up, i pushed my self up only to collide into a chest and fell right back down. I looked up and saw a yellow Samurai looking down at my as my hat fell off causing my hair to fall back into it's normal curls.

"Katsumoto."

i was abruptly picked up by my shoulders and thrown into the clearing, sliding a few feet on the ground and just a small distance away from Father's circle of samurai. Everything seemed to stop.

A Black Samurai came up to me

"_A Woman in the Army? that is no place for A woman" _he said spat at me.

"Ujio." The black masked samurai pulled off his mask, calling the black-armored samurai by name. Apparently the masked samurai was highly respected; this could be told by the way samurai were gesturing around him. _"Leave her be. She could be of use to us."_

_"Use?"_ the black-armored samurai asked as i looked to Father's circle of samurai. Every pair of eyes in that clearing was on me._"She has nothing to offer."_

A stern expression formed on the masked samurai's face. _"She can speak the both languages and she can fight like us."_ The leader spoke forcefully, but obviously used to the black samurai's evidently fiery nature. _"And she is close to him."_ He referred to Father casually. Before he could continued a groan was heard; and all eyes turned to Father's circle of samurai once more. A crimson red samurai fell at Father's, who was trapped on the ground, feet. Dead. Another samurai raised his sword at Father, but was stopped just in time by a quick and strict command.

i satyed looking Father to see if he was alright… And in bad shape. our eyes met for a moment, and although Father didn't know it, she believed they would be safe for the moment.I watched as his eyes softened at me.

A painful yell was heard, causing i and Father both to look back over the battlefield. Injured and captured soldiers were being slaughtered with one stroke of a samurai's sword; scouts, like this Ujio had been, finishing off the rest of the army. Ujio finally left my side coldly, making his way over to Father but i was left with the yellow Samurai.I slowly got up and hobbled to seized my exhausted Father by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Father, although unable to, tried to weakly pull away. He somehow wriggled out of one of Ujio's grasps before i realized that he didn't understand Japanese.I got over to in front of Father before i fell to my knee's

"Father, it's alright. We're alright."

Father nodded and relaxed somewhat now that he saw i was alright. He was pushed roughly to a horse as i calmed slightly more. i didn't know where they were going, i was just thankful to be alive for another second. i walked to Father and held his hand, i gave him a very small smile.i suddenly felt all the energy leave my body,so i fell to the ground, letting go of Fathers hand.i felt someone catch me, i looked to see the yellow Samurai.

He carried me to a horse, put my on and then he got on aswell.I leaned back onto his chest as his arms went past me the get the reins of the horse,i felt my eyes lips dropping as i looked up to see him staring at me,i must say he was very handsome. I felt myself fall into darkness.


End file.
